


从良 22

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 22

22-1

\-----------

 

人们欣赏草原，多是赞叹壮阔，歌颂辽远，向自然发问为何会有如此盛大的景象，再将摄影设备调成全幅，对那连绵的渐变疯狂摁下快门。

而郑云龙却与常人不大一样，他是从细微处开始展望，他觉得每一棵草都不同，各有各的舒展，各有各的姿态，他将自己铺在大地母亲的脚下，妄图嗅过每一寸青草香。

郑云龙每天都要把自己滚成个草垛子，发里总是夹着翠色的屑和一些脆弱的小生命，阿云嘎不厌其烦的给他清理着，不过也着实庆幸提前给郑云龙剪了爽利的短发。

草原上的设施现在也发达，最起码热水是供得上，可郑云龙总是在洗澡的时候亲他，亲着亲着自己却先睡着了，只剩被胀得脖子根都红的阿云嘎抱着一团软肉无从下手，浅浅的唉声被水流冲走，阿云嘎对郑云龙总是很厚道，他知道郑云龙白日里玩的疯，就不想拉着他再做一些费体力的事，万般无奈，坐得稳堂堂周家第二把交椅的人，居然要自己解决性事的需求，这对阿云嘎来讲实在是新鲜。

毡房里的铺矮，阿云嘎是半跪在地上一边看着郑云龙一边动手，床沿仿佛一道屏障，将天真烂漫与乌糟的淫靡清晰地分开，当欲望喷薄而出，落了一点点在郑云龙垂出的手背上，阿云嘎也不顾自己湿泞的下身，先要把那光洁手背上一丁点不起眼的白浊吻去。郑云龙手上有细细的绒毛，从前王晰给他刮得勤，总是让人注意不到，现在却是没人管了，自生的毛发开始回归他本来的相貌。阿云嘎总是不自觉的凝望他，膝盖尖跪得疼了也感受不到，他有时也想，郑云龙是哪一点让自己这般的挪不开眼，是那眉间下的泉嘛？也不是，郑云龙睡的时候他也爱看，是那挺拔如山脊一样的鼻嘛？也不是，照照镜子阿云嘎自己也有，他又看看郑云龙的胳膊掐掐他的腿，想得脑子直拧巴，这是比指点局势还要难的事，索性也不想了，万般诸事梦里自有回响。

 

今天起早，本是要去马场遛遛，开车经过牧区的时候郑云龙就把脸贴在窗外的羊群上，阿云嘎揉了把他松软的发将车停过去，阿云嘎去和场主人打过招呼，再一回头就只能去羊圈里提人，清晨的露气还没散，一朵朵的云只能被圈在栏木里，它们不被允许吃那些带有露水的嫩草，因为胀气会闹腾他们脆弱的肚子，郑云龙这一点倒是和羊有些像，也总是被胀气噎得难受。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙扑了好几个空，一边把袖子挽了两圈翻进栅栏里，他问他说想要哪只，郑云龙一指那头最肥硕的，阿云嘎眯着眼说他，

“你倒是会挑。”

郑云龙顶着一身碎草屑只朝着阿云嘎笑，后者也无奈，只好抻抻筋骨伸伸腿，一副要干大事业的架势逼近那头肥到毛都蓬松的细毛羊。可别看它胖，身姿倒是矫健，饶是阿云嘎那样的练家子一时半刻也制服不了。

 

郑云龙就坐在一边看，看他把一团又一团的云扑散了，又汇聚了，然后再被疾风破开，他像是坐在比云还高的地方，那些雾与气织的软白奔跑着没过他的膝头。阿云嘎那边赶得额头都起汗，看这边郑云龙悠哉的扑腾腿，心下怎么说也是有些不爽利，没两步就绕过来捧着他的发一通狠搓，他的眼湿漉漉的，看起来竟是比那壮实的羊还要肥美。阿云嘎忍不住在这样的唇上吮吸一些汁液来补充能量，郑云龙也攀着他的脖子回吻他，亲了大概有云儿飘了一丈距离的光景，竟是郑云龙先推开了那霸道的唇舌，他仍可以下一就指到那头最肥的羊，他眨了眨眼，睫毛都沾上水光，祈求不用被说出口，阿云嘎转身就把自己投入绵白的怀抱。

 

郑云龙注意到有一只小东西与同伴不太一样，别的羊都跟着跑跟着蹿，只有它卧在原地，似是害怕，却又固执的不愿挪动，只用警惕的方形瞳孔盯着阿云嘎的身影。郑云龙脚步轻，当羔羊转过它还没长开的脸时，正与郑云龙好奇的眼光撞上，郑云龙见它浑身都在抖，嘴里却发出威胁一般的叫声，他知道它想急促而有力的叫，动物世界里的成年羊遇到危险的时候都会那样，可它还太小，那声音太绵软了，甚至连一只兔儿都不会惊慌。

就算郑云龙伸出手去摸它的头，它也是不动，像是捍卫着什么，郑云龙就与它四目相对僵持了好一会儿，阿云嘎已经提着羊腿把那头郑云龙相中的肥羊拖了过来，正看见面前上演着跨种族交流的生物界奇闻，他再看看手中提着这只，仿佛在彰显他低等粗鲁的捕捉方式，阿云嘎叹了一声，拍了那羊屁股就撒了手，让它自由跑去了。

 

阿云嘎更好奇郑云龙是否在纪录片里学会了第二外语，他便也凑过去瞧。那头与郑云龙正僵持的羔羊突然泄了劲，怕是知道自己势单力薄，也不和郑云龙梗着脖子叫了，只把自己窝起来。在它俯身的空隙，郑云龙看它软白的腹下似乎藏着什么，他便伸出手把那羔羊抱起，原来是只鸟儿的尸体，郑云龙不认识那是什么鸟，但那没长开的羔羊在他怀里发了疯似得扑腾，去嚼他的衣襟，还要去咬他的发，如此看来应该是它的草原朋友。

阿云嘎也看见了，只挑眉看着不出声。郑云龙却把羊放下了，他看着那小鸟被土埋了一半的秃毛翅膀，又看了眼小羊，他问道，

“要埋起来？”

当然没有人会回应他，可他问的认真，那样的神情叫阿云嘎都觉得肃穆。

紧接着郑云龙又说了声好，这倒是让阿云嘎有些毛，左顾右盼掏掏耳朵也没听见有人说话，不过那方才还在挣扎的羔羊却沉默了，绕到郑云龙身边，前蹄子踢了两下土，郑云龙就顺着刨了两下，原来是一块顽石阻止了小羊为它朋友的奠礼，郑云龙把石头搬了出来，小羊用洁白的面儿拱了拱那凉透的鸟，又把土盖了两层，将自己卧了上去，静静地，似乎是枕着大地睡了。

阿云嘎来给郑云龙扑着手上的土，问他什么时候学会了羊话。

郑云龙对他咧开嘴笑，两排碎牙在阳光下亮亮的，他说，

“秘密。”

 

马还是要骑的，阿云嘎看郑云龙也在这儿玩的差不多，便拉他走，郑云龙乖巧的被阿云嘎牵着，可一抬腿有一坨软肉绊住了他，两人同时低头，是那只似乎可以和郑云龙沟通的羊在咬他袍子的下摆。

郑云龙今天穿的是缎面的白袍，扎着锁边的蓝腰带，那羔羊也白得快要和他的袍子融到一起去。郑云龙从阿云嘎的手里滑走，蹲下身去抱那软软的肉，把它安稳的托在怀里，倒有些像上次阿云嘎抱孩子的姿势。

郑云龙把它抱在怀里蹭了又蹭，他的发枕在软软的羊耳朵上，歪斜着头冲着阿云嘎，说，

“嘎嘎。”

阿云嘎看看郑云龙又看看羊，看看羊又看看他，阿云嘎觉得自己是眼花了，怎么觉得面前有两个郑云龙，四只眼睛都漾着那种看起来极无辜的水雾，也都是白白的脸沾了好些泥土。

阿云嘎也不知道是叹气还是什么，轻喘了一声，去用自己还干净的手背给大的那只拨掉鼻尖上的尘，又搓了搓怀里那小只的软耳朵，对着郑云龙说，

“那你要照顾它。”

 

一大一小齐齐撞入阿云嘎的怀抱，他只能张开双臂接着，拍拍郑云龙的背又吻了他的发稍说走了，把人塞进车里再去和场主把小羊买下。再回到车里已经是一副母慈子孝的场景，郑云龙也不在意小羊蹄子蹬脏自己的白袍，就把它搁在膝上一丝一丝的摘着它软毛里的杂草。郑云龙这样的耐心，叫阿云嘎看得入迷，场景仿佛变换了，使他想起那个下午，郑云龙也是这样耐心的认真的表情，只不过是在挑选王晰布置给他的课业。

阿云嘎敲了敲自己的眉骨，想要把那些都敲出去。

阳光还是上午那种薄薄的金色，透过郑云龙的发稍落在羔羊的身上，那些表面的污浊都已经不重要了，他被光托着，圣洁得好像大壁画里的神使，阿云嘎不大了解西方艺术，但在欧洲生活时总是被濡染，他知道如果世间真正有干净的东西，那应该已经在他面前了。

 

阿云嘎撩了一下羊儿还软着的脖毛，对郑云龙说，

“起个名字吧。”

起名字就像是一场关于拥有感的必要仪式，当这样带有主观意识的名词被赋予到另一件或人或事物的身上，就昭示着已经缔结了一种无法分割的关系，名字已经不单是一个称呼，而是一种有关于情感的递送，是一方将心意捧出，另一方将他收下，这样的你来我往形成了环，双方自愿陷入拥有与被拥有的情绪中，为自己在世间的牵绊又亲手添了一笔。

郑云龙登时陷入无边的思考，这一句话让他整个脑子都空了，那些原本存在脑中的花儿草的，那些他视作珍宝的春天，那些在草原拥有的鲜活一瞬间都变得苍白，纸片儿一样没有重量。嘴上的皮肉被咬开了，他的舌沾着一点血味在口腔里慌乱地扫，在脑中收刮了一圈又一圈，黏膜都要被刮下来，可他确实没有什么可以送给怀中这柔软的小东西。

他所拥有的美好太少了，不足以被送给这草原的精灵。

 

车已经开到马场，阿云嘎停稳了就侧过身去问他

“想好了？”

郑云龙极其郑重的点了点头，捧着那还没长开的小羊脸，轻轻叫了声，

“嘎嘎。”

“咩～”一声欢喜的回应。

阿云嘎：？？？？？？？？？

 

22-2

\------------------

 

羊毕竟不是猫儿狗的那种驯养的动物，不愿常窝在人的身上，车门一开就下去跑，挑着草的嫩尖尖啃，郑云龙担心它跑得迷路就亦步亦趋的跟着，阿云嘎却说它可比你聪明些，郑云龙不置可否的没言语，但到底还是惦记。阿云嘎就带着郑云龙往远了走，快要看不见那绵白的身影了，郑云龙有些急，却被阿云嘎摁下，没一会儿见小羊踢着蹄子悠哉的来，继续低头捡嫩草吃。

郑云龙这才宽下心来去和阿云嘎挑马，他也不会挑，只看着阿云嘎给他选。骑马是郑云龙提出来的，其实也不算，很大的程度是阿云嘎看他总喜欢骑乘那种摇摆的姿势，说不定是渴望去骑真马，没想到被他正猜着。

前天有场马赛，阿云嘎带郑云龙去看，郑云龙眼中的情绪从不作假，泉涌似得渴望往外奔，阿云嘎当即就答应他去，只不过那天的前夜里他们做了事，郑云龙的身体并不适合骑马这样的运动，所以才留到了今天。

 

马场里的都是阉过的，好骑，也乖顺。人们用剥夺性征的方法来驯服烈性，虽说是残忍但也着实好用，阿云嘎牵了匹毛色亮的，那乌泱泱的鬃毛浪一样的铺开，一看就总是吃精料。牧马的老汉夸他眼光辣，阿云嘎便与人说两句，顺手上了套鞍子。

郑云龙腿长，踩镫子翻身上马的动作利索极了，可上去之后便跟个木头人一样，动也不能，两只手紧紧攥住缰绳，眼见着渗出豆大的汗珠。马儿轻轻打个鼻响的震动都能让郑云龙慌的不行，身子全趴在马背上，恨不得把脸埋进鬃毛里去。

阿云嘎看他那样子只觉得好可爱，耐着心去摸他的手，抚着他的腰窝，像那些汹涌爱潮前的关怀，让逐渐他放松下来。不得不说阿云嘎是熟悉郑云龙的身体，那厚掌有魔力般的使郑云龙的脊背挺直了些，手心儿的汗干了，虽说腿还是不知怎么使力，但这骑马的姿势已经足够飒了。

 

郑云龙本就生的挺拔，最近又长了些膘，把蒙古袍子撑得有棱有角。日光顺着缎面流下来，把郑云龙满身都盖了金。

轻裘肥马，是潇潇洒的少年郎。

少年郎此刻却有些坐不住，试探的夹了下马腹想要挪一挪屁股，马儿也乖顺，踏着蹄往前慢慢地走，不过也是因为阿云嘎牵紧了嚼子，那马儿不听话也不行。

郑云龙那紧张劲儿过了，可以腾开嘴与阿云嘎说话，他问他，

“这是小母马呀。”

“公的。”阿云嘎侧身看着他回道。

“那为什么没有…… 那个……”郑云龙并不知道他老朋友的名字，只能用手比划，却又不敢把双手都从缰绳上撒开，他比不出个囫囵样子，只能指指阿云嘎的腿间。

阿云嘎恍惚了一下绷不住笑，眼角被掐出两道纹，他解释着，

“原来是有的。”又说，

“你说他伤心事，他该不高兴了。”是假模假式的严肃。

郑云龙沉默了一下，就着自己身子长，俯下身去贴马耳朵，极诚意的说了一句，

“对不起。”

 

云卷云舒，碧蓝高阔，草儿被风吹得低矮，将天地之间的距离又扩大，上苍宽容，他给予人们足够的自由。青青延绵的远方是一条可见的线，却也是永远无法到达的终点，不过没人在意天边外有什么，慢步的马儿腿旁跟了只小云朵，在这样爽适的午后，再波动的情绪都可以被抚平，什么样的人都可以被接纳。

阿云嘎早将郑云龙环在怀里，替他攥着缰绳。

“跑快些吧。”郑云龙在阿云嘎耳边这样说。

于是风即刻在耳边响起，掀起郑云龙的发，也推开了他的筋骨，草原上的风强硬的钻进郑云龙的骨头里，把他打碎，又重塑，万万次获得新生。他想振臂高呼，却又不敢松开锁边包金的马鞍沿，他的胸被自然的力顶着，心都要被吐出来，那窒息感却把身上的血都烫熟了，这一刻郑云龙觉得他是这马，他是那风，他是自己在奔驰。

可他的肉身却被颠软了，颠散了，快要从马背上淌下去，及时的被阿云嘎捞住，他单手把缰绳挽在腕子上，留出空手将这滩水拢一拢又圈回怀里。

马儿的蹄声缓了下来，郑云龙将自己倚在阿云嘎胸前，他的头后仰着枕上阿云嘎的肩，这样的角度可以看得见天，也可以看得见阿云嘎锋利的下颚线，是惯性的，也是主动的，郑云龙贴了个轻吻上去，一触即离，他叫他，

“嘎嘎。”声音好轻，那地上的羊儿听不到。

 

郑云龙于阿云嘎来讲，一双含水的眼角，或是一声浅浅的喘息都是情爱初潮的诱因，更何况是一个温柔的，带着情意的吻。两人本就贴的那样紧，阿云嘎从胸腔到腰腹，再到已经有轮廓的前端，都是和郑云龙黏在一起。马儿走的慢，再不用去拉那缰绳，阿云嘎就将两只手都落在怀里的人身上，缎面的袍被阳光烙得滚烫，阿云嘎的手却比阳光还要暖，覆在他胸口揉，拨动那衣袍下的红果，郑云龙的耳根起了薄汗，这让他们的颈黏的更牢靠。

吻从一开始还是轻柔的，等到了颈上就变成了细碎的啃咬，阿云嘎把郑云龙压下去，让他的脸埋在那乌亮柔顺的鬃毛里，郑云龙腰间那条蓝白锁边的带子被抽开，他的领口便松了一些，露出一截花白的颈根，可这么一点软肉怎么够，侧襟的盘云扣也被拨开，他前前后后的袍都松落下，一臂完整的肩头掉出来，又即刻被唇和齿盖住，阿云嘎用泛着银光的水渍和欲望的绯红给郑云龙织了一件新衣裳。

马儿信步闲逛，驮着两个成年男人也不觉得疲累。郑云龙却不行，他又软又馋人的喘已经倾泻下，尾骨被硬热烙着，把筋骨都烫开了，那股热散到四肢百骸让他指尖都酥麻。胸口的两只乳尖被掐得胀痛硬挺，渗出的薄汗滴在阿云嘎手上，他看不见，就只将这当做乳汁，于是便更肆意的搓弄，挂了一指薄薄的水，他放到嘴里尝，咸咸带着鲜甜，确实有一股奶的味道，当然这要归功于王晰终日给他的牛奶澡盆，可阿云嘎却不愿感激他，甚至还要把郑云龙身上的奶味一寸寸的都吃掉。

 

草原上的万物怕是都有灵智，马儿走到一处无人的矮坡就停下了脚步，阿云嘎先是翻身下来松开它的辔头夸了声好孩子，又回过手去接郑云龙，他那白袍已经彻底散了，一边搭在肩上，一边挂在臂弯，露出泛着红的细软皮肤，那被风儿撩拨过的乳首微颤，像是在招摇着，说是任君采撷。

阿云嘎没见过郑云龙这样的风情，分明是清爽利落的短发，被汗浸软了散碎的贴在额上，这应是刚打过球的男孩，软发稍滴着青春的味道。却又不止这样，只是打球并不会让他的脸红的这样透，不明的火烧到他的脖子上，蜿蜒至腹间，腰肢扭着扭着就变了味儿，一个人是怎样可以做到又清纯又妩媚，既是圣童也是淫娃。

他瓷白的颊被光添了些麦色，此刻正泛着健康的红，正好把眼角到软唇都连做一片，他说话的时候好爱把舌顶出来，那一小截粉红撩过下唇，波出片片水光，他说，

“接住我。”

 

白袍被展开在草地上，两个人赤裸的滚着，阿云嘎的紫纱面的袍也被汗洇湿了，深了好大一片被半脱着挂在身上。郑云龙踢了一只靴，裤子半挂在另一只膝上，他皎白的腿盘在阿云嘎腰后，磨着磨着也是撩拨，他的穴早就叫马背颠开了，泥泞的湿软等着造访者的充盈，阿云嘎也不与他客气，他的指头不干净，就只用龟头去顶，郑云龙的穴肉仿佛生来就是为了吃人，没几下就顺遂了，甬道的嫩肉夹着粗大的茎往里送，撞开身体的密处，把呻吟从嗓子眼里顶出来。

鸟儿也不敢唱，自知不比这样的好声音。

郑云龙盘着阿云嘎翻身，把他当作马骑，紫色的袍没有脱干净，郑云龙正好擒住他的领口作缰绳，在这样的马上他可以肆无忌惮的摆动他的腰，不用担心被甩下去。

阿云嘎扶稳那快肆意浪开的腰，左耳听见喘，右耳听见不属于草原的水声，两者竟意外的融合在这广袤的绿野上，郑云龙的身上还没被晒过，仍和云朵一样白，也和云朵一样软。他骑不动了，驰骋花费了他太多力气，腰先塌下来，紧接着人也摊开铺在阿云嘎身上，他伏在被欲望蒸透的耳边喘，捋匀气儿说，

“该你了。”

 

白汤浇在甬道的尽头，浪花溅在穴口。郑云龙指甲修得短圆，却把阿云嘎的背都抠出了红印子，阿云嘎安抚着亲他，把汗也衔去泪也咽下，再缠着软舌吮吸，可郑云龙是累极了 ，连睁眼的力气也没，泪珠儿顺着眼稍滚，被风儿摘走了。阿云嘎便把这贴着汗的腻滑身子妥帖的裹好，纵他小睡一会儿。

羊儿也窝在他们手边睡着，马儿在不远处吃草，黑顺的鬃毛把风扫过来，空气里还有不知哪来的奶香。

再好不过。

如果郑云龙没有发烧就更好了，他把精液在身体里含了一路，到了晚间就起了低烧，阿云嘎开车连夜回了市里，把郑云龙腿间彻彻底底的抠干净了，又吃下药却不见退热，这边的医院不比北京，夜里去了还不如不去，阿云嘎看着郑云龙被烫红的眼，心下都愧得绞痛，无奈只好给王晰打电话，那边似乎是睡了，好久才接起，王晰的声音带着一股黏，软着斥他这么晚还要闹。

阿云嘎矮着声说人病了，王晰问他是怎么病的，听到原委又低低的笑，说他精虫上脑禽兽做派，阿云嘎任他数落，晰哥晰哥的求着。王晰似翻了个身，被窝窸窸窣窣的声音夹着熟悉的哼唧，想是周深在他怀里睡得熟，他熟睡的时候就爱咕哝着听不出分别的话。

王晰说郑云龙吃市面上的抗生素不太见效，他惯吃的又不好买，和阿云嘎说你来拿，阿云嘎支支吾吾又说在内蒙，跟挤牙膏似的终于把话吐干净。听不出王晰那边情绪，大概是冷哼着说那没办法，普通的药多吃几天也能好就挂了电话。

 

不过第二天中午阿云嘎收到了北京发来的加急顺丰。

一板上只有两片药，密密麻麻的全都是俄文，王晰贴心的配了说明，

‘12小时1片。’笔迹有些潦草，仿佛多写几个字要废他好大的力一样。

不过这药着实有用，约见两刻钟烧就退了，睡了一觉起来可以喝些淡粥，但鼻子仍有些塞，想是昨儿也伤了风，郑云龙身体又差，那一身的汗被风刮干了可不说要病，阿云嘎无声的叹了一口，吻着他的眼眶把人哄睡了，才腾出手来去给小羊盛出一小碗奶来。

昨夜那样兵荒马乱的，郑云龙的意识已经在溃散的边缘，却也不忘紧紧抱着他的嘎嘎。那小羊也是，被郑云龙都腾得滚热也不挣开，这俩倒是一副患难情深的样子。

奶水把小羊的下巴毛都沾湿了，和尘灰黏在一起，阿云嘎实在是看不过去，只好自己动手把它提到浴室里洗干净，蓬松的毛像一颗会跑的香球，被扔上了床自己就找郑云龙的怀里睡下。阿云嘎也躺过去圈住郑云龙，怀里的人在梦中感受到热，拱着拱着往后靠得睡熟了。

 

 


End file.
